Morgan Edge (Earth 1)
Season 3 Episode 1: Exile |death= Season 3 Episode 8: Shattered }} Morgan Edge was the leading crime lord in and a childhood friend of . After he hires to steal a package from Lionel, he comes to to retrieve the package. He kidnaps Martha and to force Clark to comply. He kidnaps Clark and attempts to deliver him to Lionel. Later, Edge conspires with Lionel to break Lex's psyche and ends up in a shoot out with . Morgan flees in a car but Lex shoots him fatally while driving off; then Morgan passes out or presumably dies leaving the vehicle unattended heading straight towards Lex. Clark leaps in front of the car to prevent Lex from being hit, destroying the car. Biography Early life Morgan Edge met in , becoming close friends. They decided that he and Lionel should kill Lionel's mother and father in order to claim the insurance money on them and the property. They planted a bomb in their apartment and killed them; Lionel made sure he had an alibi so that he wasn't connected to the murder. They then split the money and started their careers: Lionel started and Morgan became a crime boss. Season 3 In 2003 in , had stolen the money from a bank while one of Edge's gangs were in the middle of a heist. Edge approached Clark in his apartment and offered him a job. At first Clark turned him down, but after found him, he decided he could use the money to disappear and meets Edge to accept his offer. Edge asked him to break into Lionel Luthor's office and steal a package from a titanium reinforced safe. Clark later learned that the item he stole was the blood sample that was taken by , which destroyed it immediately. Edge came to Smallville and demanded the package. Clark told him that he didn't have it, but Edge took Jonathan and hostage to force Clark to give it to him. Clark used a piece of green meteor rock to cut his arm and give him a new sample. Edge returned the blood to Lionel and told him that he could provide him with the source. Lionel was very interested because he did not know the source. Edge's thugs brought Clark to Metropolis in the back of a truck for the hand off, but Clark used his heat vision to create an explosion, which destroyed the truck. Lionel believed that Edge set him up to be killed. Edge fell into the water after being shot by Lionel's security, where he was presumed dead. However, it turns that Morgan had survived and had plastic surgery to hide from Lionel but had found him. He carried a string of meteor rock beads in case he ever met Clark again. Edge confessed on tape to the murders of Lionel's bastard father and gin-soaked mother, but then conspired with Lionel to break Lex's fragile psyche and discredit his testimony. Lex tracked him down and shot him, but he escaped and tried to use his car to kill Lex. Lex shot Edge several more times, but Clark still had to save Lex from the car speeding toward him out of control, thus Clark revealed his powers to Lex when he stopped Lex's car just before they dragged him off to the sanitarium. Notes * Coincidentally, Rutger Hauer starred in a film called Warrior Angels in 2002, completely unrelated to Warrior Angel of . * Rutger Hauer also portrayed the role of the antagonistic CEO of Wayne Enterprises--William Earle--in the 2005 movie Batman Begins. Earle looked over and eventually schemed to take Wayne Enterprises public prior to Bruce Wayne's return to Gotham City. *In a deleted scene in Exile, Edge disciplines one of his henchman for his failure at the bank heist and tells him that he and the rest of the families of Intergang won't tolerate it. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Earth 1 Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Deceased DC Comics Characters